Turning Back Time
by Alyson R
Summary: Willow comes up with an idea to go back in time to save Tara. Will she be able to do it?
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own the show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or any of the characters in it. They are property of Joss Whedon...you get the picture, right?  
  
Also: This is my first story on fanfiction.net, so no flaming please.  
  
Turning Back Time by Alyson R.  
  
Willow lay still in her room. Their room. On itheiri bed. It had been a week since she had lost Tara. Tara was her everything. She was the first woman she ever fell in love with. She always made her feel better when she was feeling down. She made her complete. There was a knock at the door. She didn't move.  
  
Dawn: Willow? Your dinner is by the door, if you want it.  
  
Willow was starving. She hadn't eaten in 3 days. But she didn't care.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Buffy: So did she answer?  
  
Dawn: Not today. Is she going to be okay?  
  
Buffy: It'll take awhile. She really misses her.  
  
Dawn: I miss Tara, too.  
  
Buffy: Not nearly as much as she does.  
  
(cuts to Willow crying)  
  
Willow (thinking): This is all my fault. I could've protected her. She would've protected me. I let her down. I've lost her and I'll never be able to find her again. If there was only some way that I could go back to the day...  
  
She sat up.  
  
Could she do it? 


	2. The Spell

Chapter 2  
The Spell  
  
Willow leafed through an old, beaten up spell book. She had 16 different books piled up in front of her, with one of them being her only hope to saving her one true love. As she flipped through, she thought about a song she heard on the radio. It was called "Please Remember" by LeAnn Rimes. The night before, she had a dream about Tara dancing upon the clouds singing the song to her in her beautiful singing voice. She shed a single tear.  
  
  
A half an hour went by...  
  
  
She was left with a single book. Her only hope. She flipped and flipped and flipped till she found what she was looking for.   
According to the book, she needed some herbs, spices, incense, and something she was wearing the day she wanted to return to. She picked up the bloody white shirt that lay on the floor. This would have to do.  
She prepared everything and chanted Latin words. As she chanted, white smoke circled around her. It started going faster and faster...  
  
then Willow disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
(Sorry about the short chapters! They'll get longer) 


	3. 4 Days Before

Chapter 3  
4 Days Before  
  
Willow appeared in a bed. Her bed, actually. Did it work? She worried, but a familiar voice comforted her.  
  
Tara: Are you okay, baby?   
  
Willow: Tara!  
  
Tara: Um, yeah. That's me. So is break time over yet?  
  
Willow: Well, let's talk a little more.  
  
Tara: About what?  
  
Willow: Tara, there's something you should know.  
  
Tara: Oh, God, Willow...please don't tell me there's somebody else...I-I mean, I know we fought, b-b-but...  
  
Willow: No! I'd never do that to you! You know that!   
  
Willow kisses her tenderly and passionately, assuring her everything (well almost) is okay.  
  
Willow: But honestly, there is something you should know.  
  
Tara: Okay, I'm listening.  
  
Willow: You...you're gonna...I don't know how to tell you this...Warren's gonna...  
  
Tara: Willow, spit it out  
  
Willow: Never mind, it's not important.  
  
She knew it was, however. She figured it would be better without Tara knowing. She hoped, anyways. She was going to make this the best day ever for Tara, and she wasn't gonna let her die the next day.  
  
Willow: What time is it?  
  
Tara: *picks up wrist watch off of bedstand* Almost 10 o'clock.  
  
Willow: Tara, I'm gonna make this the best day ever for you.  
  
Tara: What's the occaision?  
  
Willow: Well, does there have to be an occaision?  
  
Tara: *pushes a piece of hair out of Willow's face* I guess not.  
  
Willow: So, what do ya wanna do first?  
  
Tara: Well, I don't wanna get up quite yet. Let's stay in bed for another half an hour.  
  
Willow: As you wish, Your Highness.  
  
Tara: "Your Highness". I like the sound of that.   
  
Willow: Your Highness, may I request something of you?  
  
Tara: Certainly.  
  
Willow: Kiss me...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Sorry, no lemony stuff! :( 


	4. The Beginning of a Perfect Day

Chapter 4 The Best Day Ever  
  
Well, after an hour of passionate bliss, at a quarter to eleven Tara and Willow finally got up. They got dressed, and as Tara french-braided Willow's hair, they had a conversation.  
  
Willow: Tara, why are you french-braiding my hair? This is YOUR day, not mine.  
  
Tara: Because it would make my day so much better if you let me braid your hair. You look so beautiful in French braids.  
  
Willow: Only when I'm in French braids?  
  
Tara: Of course not. You're always a goddess in my eyes.  
  
Tara the bottom of one braid of with an elastic band and gave Willow a kiss on the cheek. Then she began on the other one.  
  
Willow: Tara?  
  
Tara: Yes?  
  
Willow: What would happen if one of us died? Like if you got shot...or, I don't know...  
  
Tara: Willow...let's not talk about that. I don't like to think about it.  
  
Willow: But it's kinda important, don't ya think?  
  
Tara: I guess, but let's not talk about that today, baby. This is supposed to be a happy day! Not a "Oh, Goddess, how would I ever live without you?" day.  
  
Willow: You're right.  
  
Tara: *ties off the other braid* There's something I want to show you.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Tara: Well, you know how we fought and kinda temporarily broke up?  
  
Willow: Yeah?  
  
Tara: Well, I wrote a song about you.  
  
Willow: Really? I'm flattered, honey.  
  
Tara got off of the bed and reached into a drawer in one of the bedside tables. She pulled out a blue folder. She wisped through the papers and pulled out one written in green ink.  
  
Tara: *hands the paper to Willow* Here.  
  
Willow read through the paper. A tear fell down her cheek. A tear became a few tears. A few tears came a lot of tears. Willow was sobbing.  
  
Tara: *sits down on the bed* What's the matter, sweetie?  
  
Willow: *wipes tears from her face* Nothing...it's just...before I found you, nobody really took me seriously. I was made fun of from junior high through high school. There was always Xander...he understood me. We were never really an item, but...  
  
Tara: Well, what about Buffy?  
  
Willow: There was Buffy, but I think I mean more to her as a Scooby girl than a friend.  
  
Tara: Baby, you know that's not true. You're her best friend.  
  
Willow: I know. It just feels like that sometimes. Then there was Oz, my first true love. I loved him. I really did. But then he left. You came. You were my soulmate, baby. The one who belonged to me for all time. But then Oz came back. I had to make a decision. I chose you. I broke Oz's heart...  
  
Tara: Are you saying...  
  
Willow: No! Of course not! Just...I want you to know I love you more than anyone.  
  
Tara: You too, baby. Now I could go on telling my whole life story, but my stomach's growling.  
  
Willow: 


End file.
